


More Alike

by Andi2015



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: F/M, Harvey is the father, Mentions of Cancer, Mike X OC, POV Donna, POV Harvey Specter, POV Mike, POV OC, Robin Atkinson, Romance, Seventeen year old girl., death mentions, depression-ish
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-21
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-05-08 02:19:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5479649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andi2015/pseuds/Andi2015
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harvey Specter, best closer in New York, has always lived his life according to one person: Harvey Specter. He's always thought of his number one, him. That was until he got news of a surprise, a new daughter. She's seventeen and very much a Specter. Now it's no longer Harvey Specter. Now it's Harvey and this girl he has no idea how to be a father to. </p>
<p>Charlie Specter had only known her mother in her life. Her father was never in the picture. Being a law firm brat from birth was something she was proud to call herself because her mother was a lawyer for the people. That was until she lost her mother to her battle with cancer. Charlie's world gets flipped. From a smaller town to a big city, Charlie has a lot to get used to besides being placed with a man she'd never met and supposed to call him "Dad". Just when she thinks the world was purposely making her life a living hell, enter Mike Ross.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Proloue

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Suits, it's characters, just the plot and the original characters.

Harvey started the day with no event. No exciting thing that made him think that particular day was going to be any different. At the firm nor anywhere else. He had made his usual jab toward Louis, nodded to his outstanding secretary, Donna, and called his associate, Mike Ross, about fifteen times about an update on a case they were working on all on his way in that morning. He had even amused Jessica in telling her what she wanted to her mixed with something that seemed to displease her. All in all, nothing about this certain day was different or extraordinary.

He began his day answering emails and making phone calls about the major case he was working on with Mike. Thinking up plans that were always one step ahead of the other lawyers and minds of people. Thinking up of almost every surprise was his specialty. That was why he was the best closer in New York.

Well, all surprises except for...

"Harvey, you have a visitor," Donna's voice came through the intercom of his office as he worked on a case.

Harvey sighed and ran his hand down his face with force. He really didn't have time for this. He wanted to work on his case, get it over and done with, and move on. "Not right now, Donna."

Donna answered back almost immediately, her tone different than usual. "You want to see this one."

Harvey sighed. Must be one helluva damn good reason, he thought with a tone in his thoughts. "Fine, send them in."

\---

Mike stared at the girl before him. Deep blonde waves and curls and those piercing eyes he knew from somewhere. He knew those truth-seeking, no bull shit eyes that could probably cut a deal with a bat of her eye lashes and a smile he knew was how she could make someone do whatever the hell she wanted with either her physique or her well-witted mind that he just knew she had.

"And your name is?"

"Charlie," she said with a short tone to her voice; saying nothing more afterwards like most would around him. Mike was used to it, but not from someone as young as she was.

Donna just sat back in her seat, taking in the striking resemblance that this "Charlie" held. Normally, most gave her a last name with their first name, but this one didn't. This was a weird thing for Donna. The hair of this girl fell in some curls and waves, while the other bits of her hair was soft, more graceful for someone who looked like they saw their own funeral. Her hair was almost the same tone as...

"Donna," Harvey's booming voice called from his office door, walking toward her when Donna widened her eyes and nodded her head a little as a silent beckoning, "what the hell are you thinking having me walk out of my office when I am working on a...case." Harvey took in what looked like the teenage, more female version, of him. "Who the hell is that?"

"I could ask you the same thing, but I hate redundant questions," she said with the same ease he had when he was at trial. She even stood straight like he did, carrying an aura about herself that made her seem almost regal.

Mike and Donna blinked with surprise in the same second. Donna's eyebrow's rose as Mike's mouth slacked open. This was no average teenager. This was a teenager with experience. 

"I'm Harvey Specter; come to talk to me about your parents in some class action lawsuit?" 

She scoffed, rolling her eyes. "I wish he was, but now I see him, it's no wonder I've never met him until just now." Even her tone was unamused by Harvey, when girls were usually noting how handsome he was.

She turned around and walked away with her curls flying with her, letting her walk show her displeasure in the whole situation. This made Harvey blink a couple times in surprise. Harvey looked to Donna, silently asking what to do now. He wasn't used to teenagers, girls, acting like this around him. True that he was used to girls with attitude and confidence, but getting from someone who looked like high school was still a nightmare she had to endure was the part that caught him off guard. After her lips told her to stop him, Harvey walked after her briskly. Catching the oddly familiar girl at the elevator, he took a firm hold of her arm, much like a father would when trying to scold a child. She snapped her look to him, giving him a glare.

"What the hell was that?" Harvey asked with a pointed tone, as if it was a plan they had that she had veered from.

"My hello to the one person I can't stand at the moment." She sounded venomous.

"Who is that?"

"Apparently," her voice was laced with venom, "meeting the father I didn't know I had until about two days ago." She tilted her head to the side, letting her piercing eyes stab into his.

Oh, this girl was well rehearsed in the look I've mastered doing this job, Harvey thought casually. But the thought faded, making him really think about what she said. It was two words that caught him off guard: "meeting" and "father".

"If you're wondering who my father is, he's the bastard who is still holding my arm," she said with a small sneer.

As Harvey's eyes widened and his breath hitched almost unnoticeable, this gave Charlie the opportunity to shrug out of his grip and walk into the elevator. She couldn't press the button fast enough. She had to get away from him. What had her mother seen in him in college? But she could see why her mother had kept her biological father's identity a mystery for her whole life until her untimely death.

The one thing Charlie couldn't get out of her head, no matter how hard she tried, was the stoic look she had gotten from the lawyer who held her mother's last will and testament, which was signed by her mother and an ex-husband, whom her mother had long since divorced and pushed from their lives since Charlie was six. The stony face and soulless eyes that haunted her dreams for the last two days. Charlie ran her fingers through her hair, gripping the soft locks at the roots as she fought back the tears, leaning against the wall and railing of the elevator as it moved. Three days since her mother's death, and two days since the funeral. The day before was spent with the state watching her as she packed her things, forced to say good bye to the only home she knew. Not to mention the police and the lawyer telling her the awful news just minutes after the memorial service for her mother. This week had been shot straight to hell.

Charlie had hardly stepped through the elevator doors before she was stopped by Pearson-Specter security, and dragged into the security office without so much as an explanation. She hardly protested, her mind still out of it from her elevator ride. It was becoming a usual thing for her now was for her to space out in thought, when before this week happened, she'd think about a few things at the same time.

"Why do I feel like I am getting arrested?" she asked as the security guard again as he guided her toward his office with no words said to her other than, "Miss, you need to come with me."

"Wait there while Mr. Specter comes down," he said as he walked into his office, letting her go enough to pull out a chair. Charlie knew she could have taken her escape, but she was smarter than that. Her mother taught her better than that.

She was shoved into a simple metal and plastic chair with the security guard standing at the door to make sure she wasn't going to escape. It only made her feel like she was in a cage more. Trapped to do the bidding of everyone around her but herself. Yet another thing that made this week just hell.

"Hell no," she said in a weak protest, knowing it was worth a shot to at least show her displeasure in the situation. After all she was seventeen.

"No choice."

Charlie tensed at the sound of those two words. It was the same two words that the lawyer had told her just forty-eight hours ago with the same dispassionate, expressionless tone the lawyer had used. She was still a minor for a few more months and couldn't live in the house she wanted, or the town. New York City was too big for her. She liked the suburbs where she knew almost everyone in her neighborhood. Before she knew what had happened in that attorny's office just a mere half hour after her mother's services, she was being seated in a chair in the security office.

Not too long after that, Harvey Specter strolled into the security office, asking Rick the security guard to give them some privacy. He had thought about this girl on the way down after phoning the security guard to stop her. Of course he wanted an explanation after that bomb she just dropped on him. He wanted proof!

Charlie eyed the suited man, feeling a slight chill in the air now that he was in the small room. He towered over her with his one hand in his pocket as she sat in the security chair. Well, if this didn't strike the "I'm so being interrogated and going to prison" chord, she didn't know what would.

Harvey scanned her, seeing the Specter eyes and the looks she gave. The looks reminded him of his late father. But her ivory skin and soft appearance looked like a girl he had went steady with in college for a while. A girl named Robin. Robin Atkinson.

"What's your name?" he asked as calmly as he could, even though he wanted to blow up like he had done with his associate often.

"Why should I tell you?" she asked with a pointed tone, obviously fed up with something.

"So I can look up your background. Pro Bono of course." Harvey was at least going to offer her that much. But the background was more information on her...and perhaps to find out who her mother was and to see if there was some possibility she was his without the Specter features staring back at him.

She rolled her eyes at the words. Charlie didn't want to hear another lawyer talk to her like she was merely a client. "Why should I?"

Harvey sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose to show his impatience. "Just do it. It will get you out of here faster."

"Charlie."

Harvey smiled internally, thinking she had some power of cracking him, testing his patience like his brother, Marcus, had, yet his impatience showed a little. "Charlie what?"

"Specter," she uttered with the heaviest mix of a sigh and a groan he'd ever heard.

Harvey's face slacked in shock, making him blink in disbelief yet again. "Your last name is WHAT?"

"The same as yours," she said impatiently. "Mom believed that I should share the last name of my father when I was born." The girl stood up, still unknowing of why her mother gave her that tid-bit of information but never her father's name.

"How does she know you're even mine?" Harvey asked, still wondering for sure who her mother was, and why no one had told him before.

"Because she only had one steady boyfriend and/or fuck buddy she had in Harvard before dropping out." Charlie's tone didn't mean to sound as harsh as it was.

"Your mother's name is?" Harvey was even more skeptical of this teenage girl and her accusation of her being his. Maybe all she wanted was money. But why go through this ordeal just for some cash?

"Her name WAS Robin Atkinson." Charlie fought back a breaking voice and some tears when she mentioned her best friend, her mother, physically flinching at her memory with the encased disbelief that her mother was actually dead.

"Was?" Harvey tried to keep the question from his voice, but it came anyway. The word was past tense, but Robin, as far as he knew, wasn't dead. So why would this girl say "was"?

"She died a few days ago. Cancer." Charlie wiped some tears, trying to compose herself. She had been both relieved that her mother had died, but also devistated. At the moment, she didn't know what to feel about the loss. She just knew she wanted to stop crying. She wanted to be all cried out, but she wasn't.

Harvey's heart skipped a beat and nearly dropped to the floor, caushing his stomach to churn. He couldn't have imagined Robin of all people getting terminal cancer and dying. She had always been the saint of the two of them, wanting to be a lawyer to help the world. Going to Harvard for a more noble act than the reason why Harvey was attending, and he had a full-ride.

"So why are you here?"

"State ordered to stay with next-of-kin until I am of-age. Since Mom's parents were never talking to her, disowned her as soon as they had found out she was going to have me, and I don't have any other relatives, I am sent to you, a man who just realized he had a seventeen year-old daughter." Now Charlie sounded stoic, having pushed back tears, putting up a wall, and covering her true face with a mask.

"You're seventeen?"

"Yeah, I turn eighteen in a few months." It was a lie about being eighteen in a few months, but Charlie pushed back the memory of just celebrating her seventeenth birthday with her mother in the hospital while she had chemotherapy a couple weeks ago. No one even remembered it was her birthday, and she didn't want to stoop so low as to remind people. All that mattered to her was getting her mother better so she could go back to the firm. Something like turning another number, a year older, meant nothing to Charlie. It really didn't mean anything when the doctor gave them the grave news that her mother wouldn't see Christmas, New Years, or even her birthday let alone Charlie's eighteenth or her graduation.

Harvey rubbed the back of his neck, pinching the nape of it with his palm to make sure he was still in reality. At a loss for words, he ended up saying before he could think, "I want a paternal test."

"Go ahead. The most hospitals here have my blood on file because I was my mom's match for bone marrow and blood in case of transfusions."

Harvey scanned her over again, taking in the girl known as Charlie Specter. He shook his head, trying not to see who she looked like more, her mother or him. She had her mother's soft features, but his personality and eyes and hair color. It freaked him out. But he didn't know what freaked him out more, Charlie's striking resemblance to him or the fact that she might actually be his.

%MCEPASTEBIN%


	2. Chapter 1: Charlie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For this chapter, I wanted to get in with the tension between Charlie and Harvey. After all, Harvey doesn't adapt well to change.

"I swear to God, Charlie, get your ass up before I drag you out of bed," Harvey called to me for what seemed like the hundredth time since being forced to move in with him. Harvey sighed, muttering through my door audibly, "How can teenagers be so difficult to wake and get moving in the morning? I wasn't...well, that would be a lie."

No shit, Sherlock, I thought as I inaudibly groaned and covered my body more with my comforter and slammed my face into my pillow.

"Charlie!" Harvey called again, pounding on my door that kept me separated from the devil in a two-thousand-dollar suit.

I was beginning to hate my name. But I rolled out of bed with a cursed groan and slammed my back into the door, preparing to sleep there to make sure my door stayed closed. There was a sip from Harvey from his morning coffee cup.

"Charlie, I will grab you by your ankle, drag you out of that damn bed, and into the shower regardless of what you wear to bed," Harvey warned, his tone expressing truth in his threat that he'd carry it out if need be.

I groaned, thinking of a possible way to get out of the threat. "And if I wear nothing?" I said as I looked to the door, gripping the plush carpeting with my fists.

Harvey sounded amused as he said, "Then, I'll wrap you in your blanket, and drag you in the shower."

I glared toward the piece of wood that kept me from seeing him. I got up, opening the door to reveal that I had clothes on. In fact, Harvard lounge pants and a dark long sleeve tee. I scowled to him. "You're an asshole."

Harvey smirked, already dressed in his suit, yet missing his suit jacket that covered most of his vest. He sipped his coffee casually. "It runs in the Specter family."

I narrowed my eyes. "Then you're in for a treat," I said as I pushed him from my way and into the bathroom to get ready for the court appearance that I detested already: the court appearance to officially place me under Harvey's care.

As much as I protested against me going, I was forced to. Harvey's orders. It wasn't like the first day with him was anything wonderful or magical. I was taken from the security office and watched like a hawk by Harvey's associate, Mike Ross.

\---

"What's your name?" Mike asked me as I sat at the edge of his cubicle in the room known as the "bull pen."

"Charlie," I said with less attitude I gave Harvey.

Mike nodded as he typed. "Charlie?"

"Yeah, I wish I could say it was short for something like Charlotte, but it isn't."

I scanned him, taking in how slender he was. The short blond hair and his easy-going blue eyes. Damn, he was freaking adorable. Please tell me he's in his twenties and single. He'd be a distraction for me from that Specter I'm related to.

Mike chuckled a little. "You must be from upstate."

"Yeah," I said. "I was a law firm brat."

"Oh? Your mother must have been..." Mike started as he turned to see me. He didn't finish his sentence that he started, seeing me tense and bow my head, trying to push back tears. As soon as he said "mother", my body wanted to shake, tears wanted to fall, and I was forced to see all images of her in my head. Mike sounded sympathetic as he said, "I'm sorry."

I shook my head. "I know it shouldn't hurt anymore."

"How long as it been?"

"A few days since she passed."

Mike widened his eyes. "And forced into a completely new world." He shook his head in disbelief. "Unreal."

It was that simple gesture like that, that made me remind myself of my mom. Mom was like Mike. Sympathetic. Harvey, not so much.

\---

"Charlie!" Harvey called yet again as I finished my eyeshadow.

"God damn it, Harvey, shut up! I am almost done!" I called back before I heard another order to hurry.

"Do you want to be late?"

"Don't ask questions you don't want to know the answer to, Specter," I said as I brushed past him and into my room to get my shoes on.

Harvey groaned, absolutely hating it that I called him by his first name; hating it even more that I addressed him as his last name. It wasn't like I was going to call him dad. He wasn't a "dad" even if he was my "father." Blood doesn’t necessarily make you family.

He slipped on his suit jacket as I grabbed my phone and earbuds. I was so going to drown him out in the car. We didn't speak a word to each other as we made our way to Ray, who gave him his paper and coffee as per their normal routine. However, I just slid in, flashing a small smile to Ray as I got in. My earbuds went in my ear as soon as I sat down, blasting my music so I couldn't hear Harvey's voice as he spoke to his driver about music.

When we had reached the courthouse, Harvey got out, looking around himself for something. Like he was expecting someone to be there when he got there. I got out, still listening to my music. When I had shut the door, still looking down to my phone at the song I was listening to, I could faintly hear someone yell. The next I knew, something hard had crashed into me and my body had slammed into the hard, unforgiving, concrete ground.

I groaned when my mind came to, wiggling just enough to know that I was still alive, still in the Big Apple. My hearing zoned in from the cars, shouts, and the usual bustle of the city to the shouts of Harvey to something in front of him near me.

"What the hell were you thinking?"

There was a mumble of something that wasn't as loud as Harvey.

"Well, you better start looking better! Why the hell do you still ride that damn thing?" Harvey was just tearing into this person. It was obviously someone Harvey knew from the way he was talking to this person.

"What do you want me to say, Harvey?"

I groaned, trying to get up, rubbing the back of my head. When I opened my head, trying to push the stars from my vision, I saw someone almost in my face.

"Are you alright?" he asked, genuinely concerned.

I blinked a couple times, trying to focus as I looked to the guy. I figured out it was Mike. "Yeah, fine."

The last thing I wanted was to admit that I was seeing stars and things were a little blurry. I turned my head away from Mike's face when the sunlight hit my eyes. I grumbled a rough voiced protest of pain. When I opened my eyes next, Harvey was in my face--something I didn't want to see.

"Charlie. Hey, Charlie, how many fingers am I holding up?" Harvey asked urgently.

I groaned in displeasure. "Harvey!"

Harvey kept his fingers in front of me. I tried to focus on them. Eventually I answered.

"Three and a half?"

Harvey sighed. "No, it was two. You failed that test." He looked to Mike, leaning me against the car. "You're taking her to the hospital, Mike. You screwed up; you're fixing it."

My head felt like it was swimming, but I managed to look up to Harvey and his associate. "Hey, I'm fine really."

It was Harvey who looked down to me. "Bullshit, you failed the focused test. You're going to the hospital."

I frowned. The last time I was there... "You can't make me go there!"

Harvey and Mike both stopped, turning to me. It was Mike who got beside me. "Why not?"

I shook my head weakly, feeling my eyes pool with stinging tears. I may be tired and was seeing more stars than in the sky, but I did know where my mother was last in the days before she was sent home and died.

Mike's face faded into a small, sympathetic frown. He turned to face Harvey. "Do you know how her mother died?"

"Cancer."

"Then you know what comes with cancer."

"Chemo."

"And?"

Harvey sighed, looking to me. "You're still going, Charlie."

I groaned, letting a tear slip as I uttered, "You're a heartless bastard."


End file.
